


how much longer?

by kyaaaana



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: ‘Oh my god. Kim Yongsun. What are you thinking?! You seriously can’t be thinking that your rival, Moon Byulyi, is cute!’





	1. cute faces

As a waitress, Yongsun loved her job, but lately, due to exams, she had been moody. From the counter, she slapped on a fake smile as she picked up the drink and cake, bringing it to a woman waiting two tables away. As soon as she turned around and let the smile disappear, the door jingled, and with a sigh, she turned around.

 

The fake smile that had returned with the sound of the bell instantly dropped. ‘Why does it have to be her?’ she thought to herself. She reluctantly made her way to the booth that the customer had sat in, notepad in her hand.

 

Sitting in front of her was the number one student, Moon Byulyi. In a monotone voice, she spoke. “What are you doing here, Moon Byulyi?” Yongsun stopped at the booth, waiting for a reply.

 

At the sound of a familiar voice, Byulyi looked up at Yongsun, a smirk forming on her face.

 

“Why can’t I eat here? Is it because I’m making you flustered?”

 

Along with being the student that always beat Yongsun, Byulyi was also a big flirt towards her. It was like Byulyi wanted to take everything from her: her academic spot, her fans (who had fallen in love with Byulyi now and followed her everywhere), and maybe even her heart. Yongsun grimaced, spitting out a retort.

 

“You’re not even that cute.”

 

“Oh, my feelings are hurt.” Byulyi laughed softly.

 

Yongsun sighed, running her hand through her hair. “Anyways, what do you want to eat?”

 

Seeing Yongsun’s actions before she spoke, Byulyi bit her lip. “You.” She kept a serious face on, then laughed as she saw the disgusted look on Yongsun’s face.

 

With a pink tint on her cheeks, Yongsun forced out a laugh, but it ended up sounding like a scoff. “Yah, Moon Byulyi, do you want to die? That is so inappropriate.”

 

“Chill, I was just kidding. I’ll have what you think is the best combo.” She smiled, then faked a cough. “The best combo is obviously you and me.”

 

“Well, you sounded very serious about that.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll let me?”

 

“Never.” With a sigh, Yongsun turned around. “I’ll be back in a bit with your food.”

    

Yongsun went back to the counter. She didn’t even know what was the best combo, considering that she almost always ate the same thing (the strawberry shortcake and lemonade), so that was what she was going to bring for Byulyi.

 

There weren’t much people in the cafe, since it wasn’t a busy day, and since it wasn’t lunch hour. She received the order pretty quickly and took it to Byulyi. She set it down on the table, prompting the taller girl to look up.

 

“Here’s what you asked for.”

 

“Thanks. But where’s your smile? Isn’t that supposed to be customer service or something? Being hospitable?” Byulyi laughed, taking a drink of the lemonade.

 

“It is. But not for you.”

 

“Oh? Why isn’t it for me, huh?”

 

“Because it isn’t. Now, I have to get back to work.”

 

“What work? There are only four customers here. Sit with me.” Byulyi motioned to the seat across from her.

 

Yongsun tried to think of an excuse, but the other was right. There was no work, and there were only four customers and five more employees in the back. She was starting to feel pretty tired, and she was sure that her boss wouldn’t mind if she sat down with a customer for a bit. With a sigh, she sat down across from the taller girl. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Yongsun spoke up.

 

“So… Why did you want me to sit with you?”

  
“So I can see your beautiful face.” Byulyi grinned, taking a bite of the cake.

 

Yongsun made a disgusted face. “Why do I have to be the one you shamelessly flirt with?”

 

“Because you’re pretty.”

 

“That’s why I poisoned your cake.” Yongsun said seriously as she saw Byulyi take another bite.

 

 

But Byulyi only chuckled, “With what? Your love?”

 

Yongsun face palmed. For some reason, she forgot that she was talking to the number one student and number one “Yongsun Flirter.” Everything she said would just be used against her.

 

“Am I too beautiful for your eyes?” Byulyi leaned forward.

 

“No.” Yongsun retorted instantly, “It’s because you’re too ugly.” She stuck out her tongue teasingly.

 

“Do you want me to do something with that tongue of yours?” She grinned, then picked up the fork and took a piece of cake, holding it up to Yongsun. “Here. Eat some.”

 

Yongsun shook her head. “No, it has your germs on it, you can eat all of it.”

 

Byulyi kept the fork held up. “If you don’t eat it, I’m going to keep coming here everyday.”

 

Yongsun furrowed her eyebrows, “Fine then. Come all you want, it’s not like I’m going to serve you all the time, because I only work weekends. And this plan of yours isn’t going to work. Ever.”

 

“What plan?”

 

“To have an indirect kiss with me. Anyways, how long is it going to take for you to finish the cake?”

 

“Why? Is it because you want to be with me longer?”

 

“No, it’s because I want you gone as fast as possible.”

 

“Now that you say that, I might just stay here a little longer.” Byulyi grinned, taking a drink of her lemonade.

 

Yongsun only sighed. She glanced down at her watch and smiled. Five more minutes then her shift would be over, then she’d be free from Byulyi. To pass time, she watched as Byulyi continued to eat, a small blush growing on her cheeks. _‘Byulyi is kind of cute,’_ she thought, but then instantly destroyed that thought. _‘Oh my god. Kim Yongsun. What are you thinking?! You seriously can’t be thinking that your rival, Moon Byulyi, is cute.’_ She frowned, but didn’t notice that as she was making all these different faces as she ranted inwardly, Byulyi was watching.

 

“You make such cute faces.”

  
Hearing that, Yongsun snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes met with Byulyi’s, and she saw that the younger girl’s eyes had a certain sparkle to them. Yongsun unconsciously smiled to herself.

 

* * *

 

hello all, you may or may not know me, depending on if you read on AFF or if you follow me on tumblr lol. but I'm cross posting my stories to here, because not all people use AFF. Hope you enjoy!


	2. homeless?

“Do you like me? Is that you’re smiling?” Byulyi grinned as she leaned in towards Yongsun, who now had a glare on her face.

 

“Who would like you?” Yongsun retorted.

 

“Oh, just about everyone in the university, and especially a certain Kim Yongsun.” the taller girl teased her in a sing song voice, a grin still decorating her face.

 

Yongsun sighed, “I don’t date younger people, Byulyi. Anyways, I’m off my shift. So you can either stay or go.”

 

“But you’ll date me,” the younger girl chuckled, “Go where? To your house?”

 

“You want to?” Yongsun smiled and shot her a wink, then reverted back into her regular face. “Definitely not. I’ve had enough of you tonight.”

 

“Don’t put my hopes up like that.” Byulyi clicked her tongue, but then began whining. “Come on.. I have nowhere to go tonight.”

 

Hearing that, Yongsun scoffed. “What do you mean you have nowhere to go? Are you homeless now?”

 

“Just from that, you think that I’m homeless? So what if I was? Would you shelter me?” She chuckled, “But no, Hyejin has Wheein over, and I don’t feel like being a third wheel tonight. Sounds I might hear and sights I might see.” Byulyi shuddered, then moved over to sit next to Yongsun and clung onto her, pleading. “Pleeeaasee? Can I? Be a human for once, Yongsun.”

 

“Are you trying to say that I’m not human?” With a scoff, Yongsun turned and looked at Byulyi weirdly. “So what, you’re going to crash at my place? What about clothes, huh?”

  
“I’ll go get some from home,” Byulyi stood up and stretched her arms, “Then I’ll be there in about thirty or so.”

 

“Since I am human, I guess you can crash at my place.” Yongsun shrugged, continuing. “But, you’re sleeping on the couch and not my bed.”

 

“Why can’t I sleep on your bed? It’d be way more comfortable on your bed.”

 

“Because your greasiness is going to rub off on me.” Yongsun feigned a disgusted look, then froze. “Wait.. Do you even know where I live?”

 

The younger girl thought for a moment, then facepalmed and shook her head. “I totally forgot about that part.”  
 

“Then wait for me. I’ll go with you to your house, then we’ll go back to my place.” Yongsun nodded, prompting Byulyi to nod. Yongsun turned around and walked to the ‘Employees Only’ room to put her apron away. She finished quickly and went back to Byulyi. “Are you ready?”

 

“Mhm,” Byulyi nodded, walking towards the exit. “I drove here, so we can take my car.”

 

“But I have my own car.” the older one replied, trying to tease the other.

 

“You don’t. I see you walk to school everyday.”

 

Yongsun clicked her tongue, muttering under her breath as she followed Byulyi out and into her car. “How are you younger than me, and you already drive.”

 

“Because I’m that good, darling.” With that, the two of them exited the cafe and made their way to Byulyi’s car.

 

The drive to Byulyi’s house was short, so they arrived faster than they thought they would.

 

“Do you want to go in or do you want to stay in the car?”

 

“I think I’ll go in. I have to see the place where the number one student lives.” Yongsun nodded determinedly, getting out of the car.

  
“Hyejin and Wheein are home, so you might see something you don’t want to.” Byulyi chuckled, teasing the older girl. “I’m just kidding, they’ll stop when I ring the doorbell. Hopefully.” As she said that, she rang the doorbell, and soon after, Hyejin opened the door, Wheein trailing behind her.


	3. love bites

Seeing Byulyi’s rival with her, Hyejin raised a brow. “So.. Did you two finally put aside your differences and become girlfriends?”

 

Hearing that, Yongsun gasped with wide eyes. Before she could answer though, Byulyi spoke up. “Yes, we did,” She put her arm around Yongsun’s shoulders, pulling her closer as she was squirming, “And we love each other very much, don’t we, _Yongkong_?” Byulyi grinned to herself, praising herself for being able to come up with a name to call her rival.

 

Yongsun scoffed, finally taking Byulyi’s arm off of her shoulders. “You wish you were dating me.” She teasingly stuck out her tongue at the taller girl. With nowhere to look, she looked at Wheein, her brows furrowing as she continued to look at the other girl. She took steps closer to Wheein, eventually entering the home.

 

She took off her shoes and stood in front of Wheein. “Jung Wheein. Are those lipstick stains on your lips? Your cheeks? Your neck?! And are those love bites?”

 

Wheein bit her lip, her eyes shifting. She shot Hyejin a look, internally screaming for help, then breathed a sigh of relief as Hyejin wrapped her arm around Yongsun’s shoulders, leaning close to speak quietly to Yongsun without Byulyi hearing.

 

“Yongsun unni, that’s what happens when you’re dating. Now, see. If you go out with Byulyi, she’ll give you kisses and love bites too.” Hyejin nodded, then pulled away, patting her on the back before she took Wheein, the both of them laughing at Yongsun’s blush before going to where they were before.

 

Byulyi waved a hand in front of Yongsun’s face, then grinned, leaning in close to Yongsun’s face. “Yongsun ah..”

 

Hearing her name, Yongsun snapped back into reality, her eyes widening and a blush forming on her face as she realized how close they were. She staggered back a few steps, widening the space between them.

 

After that, the both of them made their way to Byulyi’s room, Yongsun following after Byulyi and Hyejin shouting from the living room.

 

“Don’t be too loud~” Hyejin and Wheein burst out in a fit of laughs, a blush forming on Yongsun’s face as Byulyi told her to pay no mind to the comments.

 

“Hyejin does that a lot. That’s where her nickname Hwasa comes from. Hwa-sassy. Something like that. I don’t remember the whole story.” Byulyi chuckled, then went into her closet, rummaging through it to find some clothes. “You can sit on the bed in the meantime.” She continued to search, then turned back to look at Yongsun, speaking up again.

 

“How much clothes do I bring?”

 

Yongsun furrowed her brows at the question, then shrugged. “I don’t know? How long do you plan to crash at my place?”

 

Byulyi thought about it for a moment, then grinned. “Can I stay with you for a week?”

 

 _“A week?!”_ Yongsun’s eyes widened as she pursed her lips _“I can’t even go at least two hours with her, how am I going to go one week?”_

  
Yongsun was snapped out of her thoughts by Byulyi’s voice. “So.. Are you going to answer me or not?”

 


	4. ramyun

“A week?!” Yongsun flinched at the sound of Wheein’s voice from the other side of the phone.

 

“Yes, Wheein.”

 

“A week. Just the two of you. In one house. Only the two of you.”

 

“I know, Wheein. What am I going to do? Isn’t it going to feel awkward?” Yongsun asked worriedly, pacing around her room.

 

She could hear Wheein and Hyejin laughing in the background. “Wheein! Stop laughing with Hyejin and help me!”

 

“Sorry Yongsun, but I don’t know how to help you.” Wheein laughed once more, “You’re going to have to find out how to deal with that.”

 

Yongsun sighed. “Fine, I’ll try to survive.” She was going to hang up, before stopping, and exclaiming at Wheein. “Wait Wheein! What do you mean just the two of us? Where are you going to be? I forgot that you were my roommate. How could I? I’ll be fine with you there, right?”

 

Before Wheein could answer, Hyejin took the phone. “Yongsun unni, since Byulyi is saying with you for a week, Wheein can stay over for a week too, right? It’ll just be like switching roommates for a week, just that our switched roommates are our girlfriends.”

 

“Byulyi is not my girlfriend!” Yongsun waited a bit before answering Hyejin’s question. She was going to say no, but she heard Wheein pleading in the background, and she was never one to reject Wheein. Who could? Wheein was too innocent and cute. “Sure, but Wheein, what are you going to do about clothes? Do you want me to drop off some clothes for you?” Yongsun furrowed her brows in worry, not knowing that Wheein was grinning on the other end.

 

“Yongsun, don’t worry. I brought some clothes with me in case. Bye Yongsun~” Wheein replied quickly, then hung up the phone.

 

Yongsun’s eyes widened, clicking her tongue. _This sly girl. And I actually thought she was innocent and nice._ She sighed, putting her phone away as she went back into the living room to see Byulyi laying on the couch. “Yah Byulyi.”

 

Hearing her name, Byulyi instantly sat up, her eyes on the older girl. “What’s up? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Yongsun chuckled at the reaction, shaking her head as she sat next to Byulyi. “Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?”

 

The younger one grinned and teased the other. “You.” She winked, leaning into Yongsun.

 

With a blush and a disgusted look, Yongsun pushed Byulyi’s face away. “I knew you would say that. You’re so inappropriate. I wonder why the others even like you.” She chuckled again to hide her nervousness, then got up and walked to the kitchen, shouting from there. “I’m going to make some ramyun for us.”

 

Byulyi walked over into the kitchen, leaning on the counter as she watched Yongsun. “Why do you always have to act like we’re rivals at school? I mean, everyone knows that we’re good friends. Kind of.”

 

Yongsun furrowed her brows. This was one of the topics that she dreaded. She did not want this topic to pop up at all, but here it was. She smiled, glancing at Byulyi before going to cook again. “It makes it more fun, doesn’t it, Byulyi? And even if the other kids know that we’re good friends, we’re not that good of friends, are we?”

 

Byulyi sighed. “I guess,” she shrugged, “I get what you’re saying. We did drift apart a bit.”

 

She continued to watch as Yongsun cooked the ramyun, eventually dazing off into her thoughts.  She thought about the past, how they used to be very good friends. Now, they had drifted apart a bit. Even when they were studying the same thing music. Yongsun was always good at singing, and wanted to become a singer, and as for Byulyi, she was very good at rapping. All the studying had made it so that they weren’t able to hang out, and as they continued with their education, other students branded them as rivals, and that’s when Yongsun and Byulyi started competing with each other, trying to see who would emerge as number one after exams (which Byulyi had always won). Byulyi continued on her trip through the past, until Yongsun’s voice brought her back. “Byulyi.”

 

The younger girl flinched back into reality, a small blush on her face. “Huh? What is it?”

 

“The ramyun is ready. And what’s wrong with you? I called your name a hundred times.”

 

“Sorry, my bad. I just dazed off.” She chuckled, taking her bowl of ramyun to the table and setting it there. She sat down and received the chopsticks that Yongsun handed to her, and for a brief moment, their hands brushed against each other. Byulyi and Yongsun both pulled away quickly, looking away with racing hearts.

  
“Th-thank you.” Byulyi stuttered out. _God, Byul. You’re supposed to be the smooth one here. The one to make her heart race, and yet, you’re own heart is racing._ She sighed, beginning to eat as Yongsun followed in her actions a few moments later. If she were to look up at Yongsun even once, she would see that Yongsun had a deep pink tint on her cheeks, and her hands were shaking a bit just from that small skin contact. But she didn’t, so she’d never know.


	5. off guard pictures

The two of them were on the couch (with distance in between, of course), watching whatever came on the tv. Yongsun soon got bored and began flipping through the channels, stopping at a music show. She set the remote down and watched the show intently.

 

Byulyi took glances at Yongsun every now and then, smiling as she saw Yongsun smiling at the tv.  She turned her head back to watching the show, resting her head on her hand. Soon, she heard Yongsun’s voice singing along to the song that was playing. It was BoA’s “Moon and Sunrise.” Byulyi smiled, her eyes closing as she listened to Yongsun’s sweet voice.

 

Soon after, as Byulyi was listening to Yongsun sing, she began to drift off to sleep. Even if it wasn’t that late (it was ten something pm the last time Byulyi checked her phone), she was falling asleep. Yongsun glanced over at the sleeping Byulyi, a smile coming to her face as she moved closer to her, still singing whatever was playing. She took out her phone, snapping a few pictures and then put it back. She turned off the tv and moved in front of Byulyi, staring at her sleeping form. She softly laughed, moving strands of hair away from Byulyi’s face and tucking it behind her ear, then caressed her cheek. She’s so cute and beautiful when she’s sleeping. She smiled to herself for the nth time, then bit her lip, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Why am I thinking like this? It’s not like I like her or anything..

 

She flinched, moving back a bit as Byulyi fidgeted in her sleep. She took a deep breath, placing her hand on Byulyi’s shoulder and whispering as she shook her a bit. “Byulyi.. Are you sleeping? Really sleeping? I was kidding about letting you sleep on the couch, you know. You can sleep on my bed, and I can take the couch.”

 

Byulyi fidgeted some more, then opened her sleep filled eyes a bit, nodding sloppily. Yongsun sat her up, putting Byulyi’s arms around her shoulders as she stood the both of them up, slowly making her way to her room. As she entered, she turned on the light, dimming it down a bit as she laid Byulyi down on her bed. She stood up, ready to go back into the living room, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned to the half asleep girl, taking a seat on the bed as she tried to take the other’s hand off of her wrist. “Come on, Byulyi.. You’re sleepy, you need to sleep. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

She got up, ready to leave again, but just like before, Byulyi grabbed onto her wrist, but this time, she pulled Yongsun down onto the bed with her. “Just sleep with me on the bed.” Yongsun sighed. She was tired, and she didn’t feel like fighting with a girl who was half asleep. A girl who she hated to admit that she was falling for so quickly.

 

“At least let me go turn off the light.” She spoke quietly, then went to the light switch, flipping the light off and going back to the bed. She laid down, facing Byulyi as she began to fall asleep. Suddenly, Byulyi put her arms around Yongsun’s waist, unconsciously pulling her close. Yongsun’s eyes shot open, a blush coming up to her face. She internally thanked the room for being dark, and thanked Byulyi for being asleep, so that her blush would not be seen. Her heart was racing, and she buried her face into Byulyi’s chest. She must’ve been going crazy, because she wouldn’t have done that if she was in her normal state of being.

  
 

Yongsun didn’t get much sleep that night. Her heart was thundering through the night, and she was cursing herself for burying her face into the younger girl’s chest. Fortunately, she didn’t work on weekends, so she didn’t have to worry about getting ready quickly. Thankfully, she woke up before Byulyi. She gently removed Byulyi’s arm off of her and quickly and quietly got up from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom to perform her morning routine. After finishing, she went back into her room, her eyes falling upon the still sleeping girl.

 

A grin formed on Yongsun’s face. This was different than last night. Byulyi was sleeping in Yongsun’s bed. Yongsun kneeled and stared at the younger girl’s face for some time, her hand searching for her phone. Once she got a hold of her phone, she opened her camera app and snapped a few pictures of a sleeping Byulyi.

 

After taking a few pictures, Yongsun stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She roamed through her phone and opened up her music, playing whatever she clicked. She put her phone in her pocket and then began to prepare breakfast for the two of them. She opened up the fridge and scanned it. She took out some fruits and other ingredients, setting them on the counter, and began to make breakfast.

 

Byulyi woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting into the room. Her eyes fluttered open as she checked her phone, then stood up and went to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she entered the kitchen, leaning on the counter as she watched the other cook, a yawn coming onto her face. “Good morning, Yongsun.”

 

Yongsun jumped a bit at the voice, replying. “Look who decided to wake up.” She let out a laugh, turning around and glancing at Byulyi. “Good morning, Byulyi. I didn’t know what to make for breakfast, so I just decided pancakes and fruit.”

 

The younger girl waved her hand in dismissal, a smile decorating her face. “Don’t worry about it. I love pancakes.” She let out a chuckle, then muttered under her breath.

  
“And you.”


	6. where are you going?

“What was that?”

 

Byulyi’s eyes widened a bit, “Nothing, it was nothing.” She smiled to reassure the other. For as long as Byulyi had known Yongsun, she was in love with her. A little shameless flirting was okay, but she had to try really hard to not let her feelings for the other girl be known. The world wouldn’t accept it, it wasn’t right in their eyes.

 

After eating breakfast, the two of them were lazing around on the couches, Byulyi on one, and Yongsun on the other. They both scrolled through their phones. KakaoTalk, Messages, Internet, repeat. There wasn’t much. Going past the boredom limit, Byulyi decided to play around with the older girl, sending her a kakao.

 

_[MoonStar 11:42am]: Hey~_

 

Yongsun received a notification, a “kakao” ringing out. Byulyi grinned, turning around so her face wouldn’t be seen. After seeing the name of the sender and the message, Yongsun frowned a bit.

 

“We’re in the same house, you can just talk to me, you know?”

 

After not hearing a reply from Byulyi, Yongsun ‘tsk’ed, typing a reply.

 

_[Beyongse 11:43am]: Yah, Idiot. Why aren’t you replying to me?_   


_[MoonStar 11:43am]: I’m replying now, aren’t I? ;)_

_[Beyongse 11:44am]: I meant in reality, face to face. Because you know, we’re just 5 feet apart._

 

After sending that reply, Yongsun heard Byulyi chuckle, her brows furrowing.

 

_[MoonStar 11:45am]: You’ve got a point, but where’s the fun in that?_

_[Beyongse 11:45am]: Aish, you’re something else, Byulyi._

_[MoonStar 11:46am]: What am I? Beautiful? Amazing?_

_[Beyongse 1146am]: Ew, none of those._

_[MoonStar 11:46am]: Right, because that’s all you. ;)_

 

Seeing that, a blush crept onto Yongsun’s cheeks, knowing that right now, Byulyi was grinning. She set her phone down on the couch and brought her hands up to her warm cheeks, cupping them, and then frowned. _Yah, Kim Yongsun, you can not be blushing right now? Why are you even blushing in the first place? It’s not like this is the first time that you’ve been called beautiful and amazing. It’s just Byulyi, you don’t even like her._ After the pep talk, she gave her cheeks a few pats, picking up her phone again.

 

_[Beyongse 11:48am]: Of course, I’m glad that you know._

_[MoonStar 11:48am]: Let’s go on a date today._

_[Beyongse 11:49am]: What do you mean?_

_[MoonStar 11:49am]: I meant what I said. Let’s go on a date today._

 

The blush that had just left a few minutes ago came back and Yongsun dropped her phone onto the couch again, covering her face with her hands. She heard her phone ring a few times again, assuming that it was Byulyi who had messaged her multiple times after not getting a reply yet. She took some deep breaths and picked up her phone again, looking at the messages.

 

_[MoonStar 11:50am]: So are you going to answer me or not?_

_[MoonStar 11:50am]: It’s a simple yes or no question, Kim Yongsun._

_[MoonStar 11:50am]: Are you going to go on a date with me today or not?_

_[MoonStar 11:51am]: Yah, are you ignoring me?!_

_[Beyongse 11:52am]: Is that any way to talk to your elder?_

 

Yongsun chuckled, pursing her lips afterwards. _I guess I’ll go on a date with her. It’s not like we’re dating or anything. It’s just as friends, yes. Just friends having fun at wherever we’re going._ She nodded once to reassure herself, looking at the messages. _What’s the worst that could go wrong, right?_

 

Yongsun exited out of the app, sitting up and then getting up from the couch. She started walking to her room until Byulyi’s voice stopped her.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Byulyi sat up quickly, her eyes on the shorter girl in front of her.

 

“I’m getting ready for our date, of course. Where are we going? I need to know what to wear.”

 

Hearing that, Byulyi broke out into a wide grin, standing up excitedly. “It’s a surprise! Just wear something nice!”

 

Yongsun raised a brow as she turned back around, continuing into her room and into the closet. She looked through her clothes to try to find what to wear. She took out many tops and bottoms and dresses, trying to put them together into an outfit, but for some reason, she couldn’t. She couldn’t put any clothes together to make a good outfit, until she saw Byulyi leaning against her doorway, already changed.

 

“What’s taking you so long, Yongsun?” Byulyi let out a small chuckle as she looked into the room, clothes strewn on the bed and around the floor. She was wearing a white and light blue striped button up with white pants, and for shoes, she had on a pair of black converse.

 

Yongsun then began her search for something that would match the other, and ended up wearing a black and white striped shirt with a black windbreaker over it and blue shorts, mirroring Byulyi with the black converse.

 

“Okay, now I’m ready!” Yongsun exclaimed with a wide smile, her hands on her hips.

  
The corners of Byulyi’s lips tugged into a grin, turning around and making her way out of the older’s room. “Let’s go then!”


	7. kidnapped!

“Are you still not going to tell me where we’re going?” Yongsun turned from the scenery to look at Byulyi.

 

They had been driving for some time, and wherever they were going, Yongsun was starting to have second thoughts about the date now. Yongsun kept her eyes on the driver, then reached over to hold her arm.

 

Yongsun grinned and faked panic. “Could it be.. You’re kidnapping me? Was ‘going on a date’ code word for ‘I’m going to kidnap you’?”

 

Her acting only made Byulyi laugh and shake her head. “No, I am not kidnapping you. Although I would like to. Then you could live with me and I would see you everyday.” She let out another laugh, glancing at Yongsun. “We’re almost there, so stop being impatient.”

 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you kidnap me.” She kept the serious look on her face, before releasing the younger girl’s arm from her hold and laughing. “Just kidding. I’d never let you kidnap me.” The older girl then wrinkled her nose, turning back to look out the window. _Why do I feel like this? Why did I say what I said? Yongsun, is something wrong with you?! Do you like Moon Byulyi? No, certainly not, so why did you say that? Aahh!! I’m losing my mind!!_

 

After a long ride, they arrived at their destination. Byulyi parked the car and turned it off, turning to Yongsun only to see that the older girl had fallen asleep. Grinning, she took out her phone and took a few pictures. She then put her phone away and gently shook Yongsun awake.

 

“Yongsun, we’re here.”

 

The older girl yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes before opening them. As soon as she laid eyes on their destination, her eyes widened and she let out a squeal as she turned to Byulyi and held onto her arm.

 

“Oh my god! An amusement park!? I’ve always wanted to go to an amusement park! It’s been so long since I’ve been to one! Come on, let’s go!”

 

She let go of the younger girl’s arm, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting out of the car. She jumped around excitedly as she waited for the other. Byulyi chuckled and shook her head at Yongsun’s excitement, doing the same and getting out of the car. She walked around to Yongsun’s side, turning to look at her with a smile.

 

“Now, should we go?”

 

Yongsun faced the taller girl and nodded with a wide smile, “Yes, let’s go!”

 

“This would be the part where I hold my hand out for you to take, but nah.”

 

“And why not? You don’t know if I’m going to take it or not.” Yongsun raised a brow at the younger girl. It was only thirty seconds later that she had realized what she said. She bit her lip, turning her face forward and began to walk. “Nevermind. I didn’t say anything.”

 

Byulyi furrowed her brows at Yongsun, then shaking her head, she chuckled and followed after her. “Yah, wait for me. You can’t get in without your ticket!”

 

Yongsun turned around after hearing that to see that the younger girl had pulled out two tickets and was holding them in the air. Her eyes widened and she shouted back to the other girl. “Hurry up then! I can’t wait anymore!” She jumped in excitement in place, then turned back around to look at their destination.

 

Byulyi shook her head with a chuckle and began walking towards Yongsun. The older girl turned back around and began to walk as Byulyi came closer. As they arrived at the entrance gate, Byulyi took out the tickets and handed them to the person at the gates. After crossing through the gates and finally entering the amusement park, Yongsun jumped and let out a scream.

 

“I haven’t been here in forever!” Yongsun twirled around once before facing Byulyi with a wide smile.

 

“Really? It’s good that I bought these tickets then!” Byulyi chuckled, moving to stand next to Yongsun and then turning the older girl around.

 

The shorter girl gasped loudly, her hand instantly going over her mouth. “You bought them?! How much were they? They must’ve been expensive! I’ll pay you back when we get back home.”

 

Witnessing the reaction from her, Byulyi chuckled again, shaking her head again. “Chill, Yongsun. A friend gave them to me since she couldn’t go. Something came up.” She nodded, placing her arm around the other’s shoulders.

 

The two of them began walking around and looking at all the games and rides. After walking for a bit, Yongsun pointed to a ride.

 

“Let’s go on that ride!”

 

Byulyi turned her head to follow where the other’s finger was pointing, looking up at the ride. She bit her lip, hesitating.

 

Not hearing the younger girl’s reaction, Yongsun turned to look at her, a brow raised. “Yah, Moon Byulyi. Don’t tell me that you’re scared of roller coasters.”

  
“Um..” Byulyi’s eyes shifted. “Of course.. not.”


	8. acting tough

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Byulyi groaned, leaning against the railing of the gate.

 

The older one rolled her eyes, “Come on, it can’t be that bad. Are you that scared?”

 

The question only pulled a scoff from the taller girl. “I’m not scared. I just don’t like roller coasters.”

 

The shuffling of the roller coaster became louder, signaling that it was closer. It slowed to a stop, the gates corresponding to the seats. As the other people got out, the gates soon opened and the both of them entered, taking their seats. The safety bar came down and workers went along coaster, making sure the safety bars were secured. After that, the usual instructions began and the cars slowly began moving forward.

 

As it was ascending the slope, Byulyi turned to Yongsun,her hands gripping onto the bar, her breathing heavy and her voice shaking.

 

“Actually, I lied. I’m actually really scared of roller coasters. How I even got on this one, I don’t know.”

 

Hearing that, Yongsun turned to look back at her, giving her a smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.” Yongsun then pried Byulyi’s hand off of the bar, lacing their fingers and holding her hand tightly.

 

Byulyi gasped as their hands were now locked together, her cheeks becoming warmer. She was about to say something to the older girl, but the sudden drop cut her off with a loud scream, her eyes closing tightly.

 

After the crazy ride slowed to a stop, returning to where they began, Yongsun let out a laugh, sighing contentedly. The safety bars soon were lifted and the people on the ride stood up from the seats and exited to the other side. Getting off of the ride, Yongsun began dragging Byulyi to a cotton candy stall that she had spotted. After arriving at their destination, Byulyi slipped her hand out of Yongsun’s, biting her lip.

 

 _“Why am I acting like this? Shouldn’t I be happy that we’re holding hands?”_ A blush rose on her face and she shook her head, frowning a bit and patting her cheeks. _“Aahhh! Why did I have to let go?! Didn’t I wait so long just to be able to hold hands with her?!”_

 

She patted her cheeks once more, being taken out of her daze as Yongsun gently slapped her arm.

 

“Yah, Moon Byulyi. Do you want any cotton candy or no?” She tilted her head, waiting for a response.

 

It took a while before Byulyi realized what Yongsun was asking and replied. “Of course I want some! Are you going to buy me some? Or we can share one.” She winked at the older girl, grinning as she gently nudged her. Despite just blushing a few seconds earlier, Byulyi was back to being greasy and flirting with her.

 

Yongsun only wrinkled her nose and playfully pushed Byulyi away, laughing. “We _could_ share one. I mean, that would be cheaper.” Yongsun pursed her lips in thought, then nodded, turning to the vendor and telling him their order. “We’ll just have one large cotton candy bag.”

 

Byulyi took out her wallet and handed the cash to the vendor while taking the bag of cotton candy, and beginning to walk away from the vendor after saying thank you. She opened the bag and pulled a piece off, stuffing it into her mouth and feeling it dissolve before taking another piece and handing the bag over the Yongsun, seeing the frown on her face.

 

“What? What’s with that frown?”

 

“I was going to pay for it, until _you_ handed over your money.”

 

“Let me pay. For everything today.” Byulyi nodded as she finished her statement.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because. I asked you out on this date, so I should take care of you. And plus, I’m already staying over at your house anyways, so think of this as a way of paying you back.”

 

Yongsun wrinkled her nose as she took the bag from the taller woman, huffing. “I guess” She reached into the bag and pulled off a piece of the sugary sweet and placed it on her tongue, feeling it dissolve quickly. Her hand traveled back into the bag again as she looked around at the different attractions, then back at Byulyi.

 

“Where to next?”

 

Upon hearing her question, Byulyi looked around the amusement park with a hum, until she spotted a stand with the map of the amusement park. She quickly jogged over to grab a map, then back to Yongsun. Byulyi opened it up, her eyes scanning the paper for an interesting attraction. A grin slowly began to grow on her lips as she folded the map back to its pamphlet size, then folding it even more as she put it in her pocket. She clasped her hands together and looked at Yongsun who was steadily eating the cotton candy.

  
“I know where we’re going next.”


	9. plushes

Yongsun’s jaw dropped as the two of them arrived to their destination.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Moon Byulyi.”

 

Byulyi only laughed in return, shaking her head. “Why would I ever be kidding?”

 

Yongsun turned away from the attraction and looked at Byulyi. “I am not going into the love tunnel with you.”

 

Hearing that, Byulyi frowned and pouted a bit. “Aawww, why not? Come on, just this once!”

 

Yongsun continued to refuse, shaking her head, but her refusals only resulted in more whines from Byulyi. The taller girl even started to tug at Yongsun’s arm.

 

Yongsun’s eye twitched in disgust as Byulyi continued to whine, sighing. What could possibly go wrong, Yongsun. It’ll be fine, just go. “Fine, but I’m not going to have fun.”

 

Yongsun wrinkled her nose, turning around as she goes to line up, a very ecstatic Byulyi right behind her. The wait was a while, since there were a lot of couples in line. Out of all the people in line, it seemed as if the two of them were the only non-couple. Of course. This was a couple’s ride, after all.

 

After what seemed like an eternity’s time of waiting, they were finally able to go on the ride. Yongsun entered first, scooting over to make room for Byulyi. As soon as the other entered and took her seat, the safety instructions were quickly read and the cart started to move. Byulyi leaned back in her seat, finally having some time to relax a bit as she enjoyed the scenery before they entered the dark tunnel.

 

Byulyi kept her gaze to her left as the corners of her lips tugged into a small smile, immersed in the scenery. Unconsciously, Yongsun’s gaze fell upon Byulyi, her own lips curving into a smile as she admired the taller girl. Her eyes traced the outline of Byulyi’s side profile, taking in every detail before the darkness enveloped the two of them. Yongsun blinked a few times, her eyes widening a bit as she realized what she’d been doing this whole time. Her cheeks turned a tint of pink while they got warmer, and Yongsun thanked the darkness for keeping her blush hidden. She leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath, resulting in concern from the taller girl.

 

“Yongsun, are you okay?” Byulyi turned to face Yongsun, her eyes already used to the darkness as she made out the older girl’s outline.  

 

Yongsun nodded in reply, although she wasn’t sure if Byulyi could see, so she answered. “Yeah, I’m okay. Why do you ask?”

 

Byulyi crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face front again as she leaned back in a relaxing pose with a shrug. “Just wondering.”

 

The two of them sat in the silence until it became deafening, prompting Yongsun to speak up, laughing lightly. “For the first time in forever, Moon Byulyi is keeping her mouth shut.”

 

This elicited a chuckle from the other girl, teasingly putting her arm around Yongsun’s neck and pulling her close as she whispered into Yongsun’s ear. “Well, what should I say then?”

 

Yongsun’s eyes widened again as her blush that had died down a bit came back to a full flush of red on her face, her breathing becoming more rapid. For some reason, she decided to not fight back for once, resting her head against the taller girl’s chest. She let her eyes close and leveled her breathing, softly humming a melody. This was comforting to Yongsun, seeing as she was the one to usually do the comforting and she didn’t really have anyone to comfort her when she was feeling down. After a while, she opened her eyes again, seeing the faint light at the end of the dark tunnel. She lifted her head from Byulyi’s chest, sitting back up but not moving away from her. Honestly, this was the first time in forever that Yongsun felt so comfortable around Byulyi, considering the fact that they had drifted apart.

 

As the both of them exited the tunnel, Yongsun rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness while Byulyi squinted and brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the light. The boat soon arrived at where they began and they waited for it to come to a complete stop before standing up and getting out of it. They exited out of the ride area and walked towards the walkways of the amusement park. Byulyi stretched out her legs and arms, turning to Yongsun.

 

“Where to next?”

 

Yongusn shrugged, “I don’t know, you’re the one that has the map.”

 

“You’re right.” Byulyi took out the map from her pocket, unfolding it and looking over it. She then handed it to Yongsun. “There’s not really anything that I want to ride now. We can play games if you want, I’m good at those.”

 

Yongsun took the map and looked over it before folding it up and handing it back. “Games sound like a good idea! Let’s go!”

 

Yongsun instinctively clung onto Byulyi’s arm, pushing her in the direction of the game booths. They walked around for a bit until Yongsun spotted an interesting game, stopping abruptly and pointing at it. “Byul! Let’s play this one!”

 

“A balloon shooting game, huh? I’m the best at this one.” Byulyi grinned, her free hand reaching for her wallet as she looked through for money.

 

She then looked at the prizes available, and seeing a big radish plush with a cute face, she immediately turned to Byulyi, pointing at the plush. “Byul, you have to win that for me!”

 

Byulyi looked up to where she was pointing, seeing the big radish, then turned to Yongsun with a raised eyebrow. “A radish? Really? I didn’t think you were that weird, but okay. I’ll win it for you.”

 

Her reply was met with a small laugh as she paid the game worker and received 3 darts in return. And of course, according to her words, she was the best at this game. She easily hit three balloons with the darts, and won the toy for Yongsun. The worker grabbed a step stool and unhooked the plush, getting back down as she handed it over to Byulyi, who handed it to Yongsun, who was waiting impatiently and excitedly for it.

 

“Here you go.”

 

Yongsun took it immediately and hugged it close before looking at Byulyi. “Thanks. I know where we’re going next.” And with a big grin, she dragged Byulyi to another game booth. This time, a ring toss game. She made the taller girl hold her plush as she quickly got out some money and exchanged it for three rings, not wanting Byulyi to pay for her.

 

“What are you doing?” The question that Yongsun was trying to avoid had appeared. “I thought I told you I’d pay for everything today. Are you even good at this?”

 

Yongsun only gave a small smile and a nervous laugh “Sorry, I felt bad.”

 

She turned to the game, effortlessly getting the rings around the bottle before turning around to see Byulyi’s jaw dropped. She grinned and puffed her chest out proudly, motioning to the prizes. “Pick whichever one you like.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Come on, Byul. Just pick one. You won a prize for me, so I won one for you too. I’m not that self centered. Come on, pick one.”

 

Biting her lip, Byulyi’s eyes scanned the prizes, looking for one she liked. She then spotted one, a sly grin growing on her lips as she pointed to it. “I want that one.”

 

This time, it was Yongsun who had dropped her jaw, seeing as the prize that Byulyi wanted was the same exact one that Yongsun had. She should’ve never let Byulyi pick one, but the damage had been done.

 

The worker, who had been listening to them the whole time, unhooked the prize and handed it over to Yongsun, who traded it with Byulyi for hers. After getting their prizes, the two of them left and began to walk around, Yongsun sucking her teeth.

 

“I can’t believe you, you sly fox. I did what I did because I was a nice person, and what did you do? Pick the exact same one as me, and now we look like we have couple items.”

 

“Aww, come on,” Byulyi hooked her free arm around Yongsun’s neck, “It’s not like people will think we’re a couple.”

 

Right as she said that, they passed by a young girl with her mother, the girl stopping them by tugging on Byulyi’s shirt and saying, “Your girlfriend is really pretty,” before skipping back to her mother, who slightly bowed to apologize with a small laugh.

 

Byulyi turned to a serious Yongsun. “What?”

 

“You said no one would think we were a couple, and that little girl just said that I, ‘your girlfriend,’ look pretty!”

 

“So you’re admitting you’re my girlfriend?”

 

“When did I? Why would I want to be your girlfriend? You’re missing the whole point here!”

 

“Just now, and because I’m great.”

 

Yongsun only sucked her teeth in reply, bringing up a hand threateningly, and to her satisfaction, Byulyi stopped teasing her. But this made her wonder, “When did she start listening to me?” She thought about for a bit before shrugging it off.

 

The two of them walked around the amusement park for a while, getting food and ice cream and talking and laughing and taking pictures. Byulyi looked at her watch. 6:38 pm. It was getting late now, so Byulyi thought that maybe they should be heading home. She tugged on the older girl’s shirt, making her turn to face Byulyi.

 

“It’s getting late now, do you want to go back?”

 

Yongsun nodded and they made their way out of the amusement park and into Byulyi’s car, making their way back to Yongsun’s house. During the drive home, Yongsun had mostly kept her eyes on the scenery that passed, but as they got closer to home, Yongsun turned to Byulyi with a big smile.

 

“Thanks for today, Byulyi. I had lots of fun. It’s been some time since I’ve had time to just… Forget about everything and have fun.”

 

The fact that Yongsun had fun on the date that Byulyi took her on made Byulyi really happy, smiling widely as she glanced over at Yongsun. “Really? Well, you’re welcome. See, a little fun never killed anyone. Whenever you need some fun, you know who to call!”

 

Byulyi glanced at the other again and gave her a wink, turning back to the road as she pulled into the parking space. They both got out of the car and into the house, slipping their shoes off as they collapsed on the couches, falling asleep minutes later from the fatigue.

 

An hour or so later, Byulyi woke up, checking the time on her phone. 8:46 pm. She looked over at Yongsun before moving over to her and shaking her awake.

 

“Yongsun, you should at least sleep in your bed. If you sleep here, you’re going to have sore muscles.”

 

Yongsun woke up halfway, not knowing what was going on. “What?”

 

Byulyi chuckled, resorting to picking Yongsun up instead and carrying her to her room before laying her down on her bed. “Do you want me to sleep here? Or should I sleep on the couch?”

 

Byulyi didn’t really expect to be able to sleep in the bed with Yongsun, but she expected wrong.

  
“Stay here with me.”


	10. what should we do today?

Yongsun’s eyes fluttered opened as she woke up, feeling an arm around her and warmth radiating onto her back. She kept blinking until she came to her senses as she fully awoke, her eyes widening as she realized what position she was in. Yongsun bit her lip and in a bout of panic, she threw off Byulyi’s arm and jumped out of bed, turning to look at Byulyi. She sighed in relief and thanked Byulyi for being a deep sleeper. Yongsun had been finding herself being thankful a lot lately: thanking Byulyi for looking away and not being able to see her face, thanking the darkness for covering up her blushes, and now, thanking Byulyi for being a deep sleeper. All of these, she realized, had been for making sure Byulyi didn’t see what Yongsun was beginning to feel. That Yongsun was falling in love with Byulyi. 

 

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the same clothes that she had on yesterday, and so was Byulyi; they must have been too tired when they came back from the date to change back. Yongsun walked over to the closet, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel as she entered the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

When she finished with her shower and walked back into her room, Byulyi was still asleep. Yongsun wrinkled her nose and sucked her teeth, moving over to the bed and pulling the blanket off of the sleeping girl. She then pulled the pillow from under Byulyi and began to playfully hit her with it. 

 

“Wake up, Byulyi, wake up!” Yongsun let out a giggle as she continued to hit Byulyi with the pillow.

 

Byulyi woke up at the sound of Yongsun’s voice, groaning and burying her face into the other pillow as she replied to Yongsun in a muffled voice. “I don’t want to.”

 

Her reply only earned her another pillow beating from the older girl. “Come on, wake up and take a shower. And then come out for breakfast. If you don’t come out for breakfast, I’m going to eat your share.”

 

After that exchange, Yongsun tossed the pillow at Byulyi and left the room, heading to the kitchen as she thought about what to make for breakfast. She opened her fridge, eyes scanning the food to see what she could make from them before she moved to the cupboard and did the same thing. After seeing what she had at her disposal, she had decided to make a traditional korean breakfast, equipped with the soybean soup to the kimchi.

 

She took out all the ingredients she would be needing, then began to cook. She filled a pot with water and set it on the stove, turning it on and waiting for it to boil as she began to prep the vegetables. After finishing with that, she took out some meat and a pan, setting the pan on the stove and turning it on. She poured some oil into the pan and waited for it to get hot before placing the pieces of meat in there, the sizzling of it music to her ears. She then proceeded to season the meat with different spices and sauces, mixing it around with a wooden spoon. After the meat had finished cooking, she added some vegetables to it, letting it sit until they were soft, then turned off the fire. Just as she finished with the meat, the pot of water started to boil, and Byulyi had finished with her shower, coming into the kitchen with a towel around her neck and drying her hair with it. 

 

“You’re not done cooking yet?”

 

“Well, as you can see, no. Since you’re here, help me with it.” 

 

Yongsun handed her a small ladle, “Here, you can make the soybean soup. The ingredients for it are in that bowl on the counter.”

 

Byulyi took the ladle and moved towards the pot as Yongsun looked in the fridge, grabbing a jar and handing it to Byulyi. “Here’s the soybean paste.”

 

The taller one took the jar, opening it and spooning some of the paste into the pot and mixing it around, setting the jar down on the countertop. After letting the soup sit for a bit, she added the dried anchovies, tofu, and vegetables. Byulyi stirred the soup until the ingredients she added were soft, then turned off the stove, placing the ladle to the side.

 

“Since we’re done cooking, can you help set the table?” Yongsun asked, placing some kimchee into a bowl. “I’m going to finish up with some other food, like the rice.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be the one doing everything? I’m the guest, after all.”

 

“Hey, did I invite you though? You’re crashing here, so you have to help me.”

 

“Your words are so cold.” Byulyi feigned hurt, laughing before she grabbed some plates and began to set the table. 

 

After finishing their breakfast, they cleaned up together and then went to chill in the living room, each one at one end of the same couch, both their eyes glued to the tv screen as they watched a show.  About an hour into not tearing their eyes away from the screen and no words coming out from either of them, Yongsun spontaneously and out of boredom, moved to lay her head on Byuly’s lap, looking up at her. Byulyi only looked down at the older girl with a raised brow.

 

“Byul ah, what should we do today?”

 

Byulyi turned back to watch tv, shrugging. “I don’t know, why are you asking me?”

 

Her reply only made Yongsun wrinkle her nose, squinting up at the other, her lips tugging into a sly grin as an idea came to fruition in her mind. She reached a hand up and poked Byulyi’s cheek. After not receiving a reaction, she continued to poke her cheek. This continued until Byulyi grabbed hold of Yongsun’s wrist, clicking her tongue and leaning down closer to Yongsun’s face. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

The sudden closeness made Yongsun’s eyes widen and cheeks redden, her heart beating faster and faster as she began to feel warm inside. In nervousness, she sat up abruptly, her head hitting Byulyi’s along the way. They both exclaimed in pain, Byulyi letting go of Yongsun’s hand as her own went up to rub where Yongsun had hit her. 

 

“What was that for? You decide to pester me, and then headbutt me?”

 

“Yah, you’re not the only one that’s hurt. And I didn’t mean it. Maybe if you didn’t hold my wrist and suddenly lean down like that, I wouldn’t have accidentally headbutted you.”

 

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t been poking my cheek, I wouldn’t have held your wrist and suddenly lean down like that.”

 

Yongsun tsked, rubbing her forehead as she leaned back against the couch. “Fine, I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re forgiven.” Byulyi said, then turned to Yongsun. “My question is still unanswered. What do you want?”

 

“Nothing, I just wanted to bother you.” Yongsun huffed, puffing her cheeks out in a pout.

 

“Okay.” Byulyi cleared her throat, trying hard not to laugh at Yongsun, who was acting like a child. She moved closer to Yongsun, teasingly poking her cheek as payback for before.

 

Yongsun whined at the teasing, shaking in her seat before turning to Byulyi, the pout still on her face. “Why do you get to tease me, but when I tease you, I suddenly want something?”

 

“You’re such a child.” Byulyi laughed, pinching Yongsun’s cheeks before releasing them and getting up from the couch, leaving Yongsun and walking into the kitchen to get a cup of water.

 

Yongsun only huffed again, moving to lay down on the couch to leave no space for Byulyi once she came back. Byulyi entered the living room and, upon seeing Yongsun lay on the couch, raised a brow. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Not letting you sit.”

 

“You do know that there’s another couch, right?” Byulyi asked, motioning to the couch across from them.

 

Yongsun quickly sat up. “Fine, fine! You can sit here.” 

 

“Oh? You’re awfully nice. I thought you hated me.” Byulyi sat back down in the seat she was in before, and right as she did so, Yongsun laid her head on Byulyi’s lap. 

 

“I never hated you.” Yongsun replied, letting out a small sigh. 

 

“I know you don’t. I’m just joking, babe.” Byulyi chuckled, her hand playing with Yongsun’s hair.

 

Hearing that, Yongsun’s face contorted into a grimace. “Okay, I take that back. I do hate you”

 

“Oh no, what did I do this time?” Byulyi asked, as if she had asked this particular question a million times before, leaning back against the couch.

 

“Do you think you can just call me, Kim Yongsunㅡ _ ethereal Princess Kim Yongsunㅡ  _ babe?”

 

“First of all, who told you that you were an ethereal princess? Because they’re lying. Secondly, I can call my girlfriend babe, can’t I?”

 

“I’m not your girlfriend!”

 

“But  _ will _ you be, is the question.”

 

“No. Never.”

 

“Ow. I didn’t think rejection would hurt this much.”

 

Yongsun laughed, shaking her head. “Oh my god, shut up. You’re not even hurt anywhere.”

 

“I’m hurt right here,”Byulyi said, her hand over her heart.

 

“Aww, poor baby, should I kiss it better?” Yongsun laughed again, teasing her.

 

“Will you actually?” Byulyi chuckled.

 

“Who do I look like?” Another laugh left her lips, shaking her head again.

 

Byulyi grinned in return, “The prettiest and most beautiful girl in the world and my girlfriend, Kim Yongsun.”

 

“Thanks for the compliment, but I don’t know if I want to be your girlfriend.” Yongsun wrinkled her nose, a small laugh leaving her lips.

 

“Why’s that?” Byulyi asked, suddenly curious as she looked down at Yongsun, who was still laying on her lap. “I think we’d be pretty good for each other.”

 

“Now I can ask you the same thing. Why’s that?” Yongsun raised a brow as her hand moved up to move Byulyi’s face away before sitting up again, changing her position so that she was facing Byulyi as she sat.

 

“Well,” Byulyi started. “You answer my question and I’ll answer yours.”

 

Yongsun scoffed, “Wooooow, I knew you would pull this.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Fine. My reasons are….” She pursed her lips, thinking. “I’m not so sure, actually. I don’t have any reasons, but then.. Why do I feel like that?” She tilted her head to the side before shaking it off, waiting for Byulyi’s answer.

 

Byulyi raised a brow before giving her own answer. “See, we’re pretty similar, if you think about it. We’re both majoring in the same thing, and we are already friends. We can also bicker and make fun of each other while knowing that we’re just joking with each other.” Byulyi nodded as she finished reasoning. 

 

“That makes sense. But still. I’m sticking to what I said.” Yongsun replied, grinning as she stuck out her tongue and laughed teasingly.

 

“Fine, fine. But I assure you. You’ll come around. You’ll fall for me too.” Byulyi nodded once again, her eyes closed. 

 

The older girl rolled her eyes, “Sure, whatever you say.” She then hit the other’s knee, “Yah, let’s go get some coffee then go to the park.”

 

Byulyi opened an eye, a smile forming on her lips. “Sounds like a good idea, let’s go.”

 

The two of them stood up from the couch, shuffling to the door and slipping on their shoes. They were out of the door in a minute, and were now walking towards a coffee shop. Once there, they ordered their drinks, an iced caramel macchiato for Yongsun and an iced americano for Byulyi. After getting their orders, they exited, heading in the direction of the park. 

 

Arriving at their destination, they sat on a bench, talking about whatever would come up in their minds. 

 

“I don’t know how you can drink americanos. They’re so bitter.” Yongsun commented, wrinkling her nose.

 

“Because I have a  _ mature _ palate.” Byulyi replied, in all seriousness, before breaking out in a laugh. “Just because I laughed doesn’t make it any less true.”

 

“Uh huh, sure, Miss Moon Byulyi.” Yongsun nodded, taking a sip from her drink.

 

After finishing her drink, Byulyi stood up and walked over to the trash closeby, tossing her plastic cup away before walking back to Yongun and standing in front of her. Her standing in front of Yongsun only earned her a confused Yongsun with brows furrowed.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

The corners of Byulyi’s lips tugged into a grin. She quickly tapped Yongsun’s shoulder, “Tag, you’re it.” After that, Byulyi turned around quickly and ran, glancing back every now and then.

 

Yongsun set her drink down on the bench, sprinting after Byulyi, slowly catching up to her. Byulyi ran around the playground, then back to the vast field that was the soccer field. Luckily no one was playing there, so she had plenty of space to run. But she ran out of time, because Yongsun finally caught up to her, pouncing on her and resulting in the two of them going down.

 

With heavy breaths, they laid on the grass, looking up at the sky before Yongsun turned to look at the other, a smile on her face as she did so. “I haven’t had this much fun in such a long time. I feel so free just being able to run in a big field like this.”

 

Byulyi smiled and turned to look at Yongsun. “I’m glad you’re having fun. You need to loosen up some more sometimes. You’re always too into your studies and work that you don’t have time for yourself.”

 

“Is that how I really am?” she asked, taking a deep breath. 

 

Byulyi nodded before turning to look up at the sky. “Yeah. That’s kind of the reason we drifted apart too. You were always too caught up with school and work that you never had time for friends, much less yourself. I always texted you and called you to make plans, but you always just kind of.. Blew me off. Then you started acting cold and distant towards me. So I just kind of started to avoid you. I didn’t want to seem like a burden or someone that was just constantly bothering you. And that’s how we became sort of rivals, and then I found that as a chance to tease you, because that’s the only way I had a chance to talk to you.”

 

“Wow..” Yongsun scoffed at herself, “How can you still like me after all that?”

 

“Because I know you’re still the same Yongsun that I met. The bright Kim Yongsun, brighter than the sun itself.” Byulyi turned back to look at Yongsun, a wide smile on her face.

 

They spent the rest of the evening laying on the soccer field, talking about everything and anything that there was to be talked about.

 

And just like the iced caramel macchiato that Yongsun left on the bench, her own heart was melting for Byulyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhhhhh sorry it took so long to update, but ya girl is trying to juggle her schoolwork, social life, and three fics LOL i hope you guys like this update. as always, leave comments if you have anything to say! :D


End file.
